


Reunion

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Holidays, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: For the gallavich advent calendar: day 2 reunionMickey comes back from a run right after Christmas





	Reunion

Mickey hates how fast he's moving around his room, changing into clothes that don't reek of drugs, his cousins or Terry. They've only just got back into town, yet he can’t seem to slow down. He knows Ian is home with his family right now, and he should be with his but he’s just spent days with them, including Christmas stuck in a motel because everything was closed.

He goes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face and neck to get the top layer of grime off, and smoothes his hair back. He touches the healing cut on his cheekbone where Terry clocked him for almost messing up a drop. Ian had texted him a picture, he was distracted, it was stupid. It's not as bad as it could've been, so he leaves it alone. He shrugs his coat back on and pockets the good weed Mandy gave him as a gift, which he knows she got from Lip but he'll overlook that. It's the thought that counts and he’s learned not to expect anything from anyone this time of year. Still, he lays a wet kiss on her before she can smack him and steals some of the chocolate chip cookies she made on his way out the door.

He practically runs, and not just because it's freezing out. It's definitely winter in Chicago. There are little flurries beginning to fall, as he navigates the unshoveled sidewalk. Fucking ghetto ass neighborhood barely got plowed....he snorts to himself and hates that he already feels giddy a block away from Ian’s street. It's not so funny when he slips and slides a bit on some frozen, dirty slush. When he makes it to the Gallagher steps, they've been cleaned off probably so Liam doesn’t fall or maybe because Carl peed on all of it trying to spell out curse words.

He can hear the usual noise from outside the door when he knocks, and he almost wants to leave because how the hell is he going to explain why he's there and out of breath?

But Ian opens the door and Mickey's feet are frozen to the welcome mat. Ian looks surprised to see him for all of three seconds before he's smiling wide like...like only Ian can.

"Ian, who is it?" Fiona yells from inside.

But Ian doesn’t answer her question really, not when Mickey’s face says he'll bolt for sure if they know he's there for him. Instead he grabs his coat and hat from behind him.

"I'm going out for a while!"

Ian shuts the door behind him and beats Mickey down the stairs, he's moving so fast. They move so fast together. They reach the abandoned stone apartments, walking up side by side. The snow hasn't picked up much but it still blows into the holes and cracks. They shiver and glance at each other and hear their teeth chattering, but neither of them suggest anywhere else or complain. They sit close in a corner, waiting for someone to speak first.

Mickey rolls a joint, lights it and pulls from it first before passing it to Ian. Ian takes a few drags and blows the smoke out his nose. He licks his lips as he passes it back, and Mickey can’t pull his eyes away. They both know they're not going to talk about the run, even though Ian frowns at Mickey’s beat up face.

"Lip got me new headphones," Ian says instead, then, "...journal from Debbie. Carl melted some army guys together in the shape of an even bigger army guy." He laughs and Mickey feels warm when he hears it. He’s fucking high but it's all Ian does to him.

"I got a bracelet," Mickey says, finishing off the blunt.

"Yeah?"

Mickey nods. "Long time ago. From mom. Dad made her pawn it, though." He shrugs and brings out the cookies. "Mandy made'em."

Ian nods, letting Mickey’s story fall to the floor like snow. He bites into a cookie and hums. Mickey watches him chew and swallow, focusing on the way his neck and jaw move. There’s chocolate on his lip and crumbs at the corner of his mouth, and Mickey can barely taste his own stack of cookies. He wants to touch him so bad, but his heart sinks when Ian wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

"These are good."

"Bitch burned them," Mickey sniffs, still eating though.

"Just the edges," Ian chuckles. "Better than nothing."

"I can think of something better," Mickey says, the eagerness in his voice already.

Ian is slow sometimes, but not when it comes to the moment when things shift. He’s good at that. Damn is he good. He grins, eyes half-lidded from the drugs and instant lust.

They’re quick as always; hands flying, bodies moving, breath catching. It's fast and rough and hard and over too soon because Mickey can never hold out long, not after being away. Ian is so good...so good. It's a gift, really, and he gives it to Mickey.

They’re flushed but shivering soon after, and Ian has to get back home. Mickey’s suddenly not in a hurry, and wishes time would stop. He wishes one day they won't rush, won't have to. Ian’s lips press to the back of his neck and Mickey can’t remember the last time he felt anything good during Christmas.

Their hands brush as they walk back, warm and soft. Mickey laughs when Ian slips and tries to pull him down with him. All too soon they have to split ways. They’re covered by some trees and it's dark enough that when Ian pulls him close, Mickey doesn’t stop it. He sinks into Ian’s embrace and hugs him back, their chests together and faces close.

"Merry Christmas, Mick," Ian whispers in his ear. Then he’s gone.

Mickey walks home and his smile doesn’t leave his face.


End file.
